undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuyu Dreemurr
Natsuyu Dreemurr is the son of Tola and Taraia and the long-lost older brother of Iris and Tael. Main Story Natsuyu was a calm kid. He never got into trouble or caused it. He was always playing by himself, for he didn't want any problems with anyone and he loved being alone, but not all of the time. He is mainly just like his youngest sister Tael, but except Tael loves being alone ALL of the time. He was only 14 years old when he escaped his family because . . . he wanted to live his OWN life . . . at the age of FOURTEEN. Natsuyu soon "lived his own life." Natsuyu is currently an adult at the age of 24. He encounters his sister, Tael. Tael becomes amazed at the fact that she has a brother and so does Natsuyu finding out he has a sister. Tael tells him that he had another sister (Iris, of course) but she died in the war against the humans. Tael is an adolescent, at the age of 17 now. The two siblings grow close as soon as they meet each other. Appearance Natsuyu looks similar to Asriel's Hyperdeath form. Personality Even at the age of 24, Natsuyu still has a childlike attitude. He still loves to play. Natsuyu rarely gets mad because he stays away from those who are hard to deal with, always leaving him with a positive attitude. If Natsuyu happens to get triggered, his eyes turn a "fire orange." When he is in control of ALL elements (Element Manipulation), his eyes will change colors depending on what element he is using (Dark - Purple, Water - Blue). He can also do combinations with elements, causing one eye to be one color and the other another (Combination Wind (left eye) And Fire (right eye) - Green left eye, red right eye). Natsuyu is cool, calm and collected...only if YOU are, too. He's very obedient, but TOO obedient. He will literally do ANYTHING that ANYONE says except if it's too dangerous (and only if he knows you well. Otherwise, he'll try to find a way to say no and back out of your command. He always seems to blush whilst having a sad face when he's being commanded to do something by a person he doesn't know well.) Relationships Tael - Tael is Natsuyu's youngest sister. Natsuyu loves Tael wholeheartedly and he loves her attitude about being brave. Iris - Iris is Natsuyu's younger sister. He has never seen her before, but is told about by Tael. Tola - Tola is Natsuyu's mother. Natsuyu ran away from her. Taraia - Taraia is Natsuyu's father. Natsuyu ran away from him. Sans - Sans is a close friend of Natsuyu (Sans is an adult at the age of 21 now). Sans was surprised when he heard that Tael had a long-lost brother. Natsuyu thinks of Sans as a "LIO" adult (Lazy intelligent omniscient.) Sans says that he finds Natsuyu "weirdly cute", meaning that he thinks Natsuyu is weird and cute at the same time. Natsuyu finds Sans's puns very funny that he tries to make up his own, mainly causing Sans to laugh in a friendly way and encourage him more. Papyrus - Papyrus is another close friend of Natsuyu (Papyrus is an adolescent, at the age of 19, almost in his early 20's). Natsuyu is very attracted to Papyrus (no homo). Papyrus adores Natsuyu so much that he acts as a brother to him. Because of the attitudes that both Papyrus and Natsuyu share, Sans calls them "twins." Trivia * Natsuyu is the only person created by AshuraSans who possesses a Japanese-like name (although "Natsuyu" isn't a REAL Japanese name. It just sounds like one. And then again, it MIGHT be). * Natsuyu's abilily, Elemental Manipulation, allows him to use elements such as Fire, Water, Wind, etc. * Although Natsuyu adores sweet stuff, he tries not to eat too much of it. * Natsuyu didn't really have friends when he was younger, due to the fact that he is very self-aware. When he became an adult, he started having friends because they didn't look deceiving and untrustworthy. * Sans also calls Asriel and Natsuyu "twins." This is because Natsuyu has a similar appearance to Asriel's Hyperdeath form and Natsuyu reminds Sans so much of him.